Nature festive
by Hermystic
Summary: Two-Shot. Neville et Luna vont découvrir les merveilles de la Nature avant de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur où le botaniste va découvrir une autre surprise.
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** Nature festive

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Neville/Luna (amitié) Neville/Hannah (romance)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je crois que ça doit être la première fois que j'écris sur Neville ! Et tout ça c'est grâce au concours de Zenophys Blodeuwedd de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons où il fallait écrire sur la Nature en 1 000 mots maximum. Elle souhaite promouvoir sa page facebook sous son nom d'artiste qui est Zenophys Art. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Neville était heureux de ne plus avoir d'obligations scolaires pour le moment. Il avait achevé les corrections des copies de ses élèves avec un certain soulagement. Depuis plusieurs années qu'il exerçait le métier, il comprenait de mieux en mieux le désespoir de ses anciens professeurs face à son, parfois, piètre niveau. C'était d'autant plus une libération qu'il avait quelque peu délaissé les serres dont il s'occupait. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les plantes en compagnie d'elfes de maisons. Le botaniste leur donna des consignes précises quant aux soins à donner pendant son absence.

Ce fut une fois cette tâche achevée que le professeur de botanique put s'assoir sur un fauteuil installé dans une ancienne serre aménagée en salon. Il savoura le calme ambiant, les yeux fermés. Un souffle de vent se fit sentir. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le patronus de Luna Lovegood lui disant qu'elle était à l'entrée de l'école. Neville se leva, fit un dernier tour des serres jusqu'à s'estimer satisfait de ce qu'il laissait temporairement derrière lui et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous.

« Luna ! Comment tu vas ? s'exclama Neville avec bonhommie en apercevant son amie.

\- Je vais bien Neville, répondit Luna, l'air rêveur.

\- Je vois que tu es prête à partir à la chasse au Veaudelune, fit joyeusement le professeur de botanique.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'aime ces créatures, fit l'ancienne Serdaigle en penchant la tête.

\- C'est vrai ! Bon je vais récupérer mon sac dans mes appartements et on peut y aller, annonça Neville.

\- Tu ne préviens pas Hannah ? demanda Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Déjà fait ! » répondit Neville.

Luna hocha la tête et suivit Neville dans le château déserté de ses élèves. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides. Le professeur de botanique se hâta vers ses appartements situés non loin des cuisines et récupéra son sac, prêt depuis plusieurs jours. Ensemble, ils ressortirent de Poudlard. Ce fut à grandes enjambées que Neville se dirigera vers les grilles de l'école tant il était pressé tandis que Luna sautillait à ses côtés. Ils franchirent le seuil de l'école puis traversèrent la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard pour se retrouver au-delà de la frontière magique. Détendus, ils adoptèrent un rythme plus mesuré conscients d'avoir tout leur temps maintenant qu'ils étaient libres de toutes leurs obligations sociales.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent sur la lande écossaise et commencèrent à errer sur les chemins visibles et invisibles. Neville avait confiance en Luna et n'hésitait pas à la suivre sur ces derniers. Après tout, ces routes là étaient moins fréquentées. Ils avaient plus de chance d'apercevoir un Veaudelune. Le duo évoluait lentement pour ne pas abimer les espaces naturels. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou très peu, par respect pour les créatures, magiques ou non, qui vivaient dans les parages.

Neville et Luna faisaient régulièrement des pauses pour analyser leur environnement, pour voir de près les traces laissées par les créatures, pour observer la végétation sauvage. Tous les deux étaient fascinés par tout ce qui les entourait. Ils n'hésitaient à faire des arrêts plus longs pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de certains coins qu'ils découvraient totalement par hasard. Luna était toujours aussi émerveillée de voir des traces de pas, de fourrures, de déjections de créatures et prenait parfois des risques pour tenter de voir le propriétaire de ces traces. Neville essayait de la retenir mais il n'était pas mieux avec les différentes plantes qu'il croisait ici et là.

C'étaient deux amoureux de la nature qui déambulèrent durant des jours sur la lande écossaise. Ils continuaient de suivre les pistes végétales et animales qui les inspiraient jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Malgré leur état de fatigue avancé, Neville et Luna restaient hors de la tente pendant un moment. Ils observaient les étoiles, la lune presque pleine. Ils écoutaient les bruits nocturnes. Ils savouraient le silence de la nuit.

Les jours et les nuits se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Neville sentait qu'il était proche de son but : récupérer des déjections de Veaudelune pour pouvoir s'en servir comme engrais. Luna sentait aussi qu'ils n'en étaient plus très loin. Elle voyait de nombreux détails que Neville ne repérait pas forcément. Jusqu'à ce qu'à la veille de la pleine lune, ils voient des traces de pas aux formes géométriques. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter tôt pour pouvoir monter le camp et se reposer avant l'apogée de la nuit.

Lorsque la nuit se fit, ils furent aux aguets tout en restant silencieux. Pour rien au monde, ils ne voulaient rater la danse nuptiale des Veaudelunes. De ses yeux vifs, Luna repéra des silhouettes, debout. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Neville qui la regarda. Elle pointa du doigt la direction où elle avait vu les créatures magiques. Neville se concentra pour voir ce qu'elle lui montrait. Le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage montra qu'il avait compris.

Le plus calmement possible, ils se lancèrent quelques sorts pour que leurs bruits soient étouffés et pour que leurs odeurs soient dissimulées. Ils ne voulaient pas être démasqués trop tôt. Une fois les sorts posés, ils avancèrent avec prudence. Ils n'avaient pas lancé de _Lumos_ pour être discrets. Leur progression fut chaotique mais ils arrivèrent à quelques encablures du troupeau de Veaudelunes. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus, ils retinrent leur respiration. Sous leurs yeux, la danse nuptiale était magique tant c'était beau.

Émus, les deux amis se regardèrent. Dans un souffle, Neville remercia Luna pour ce magnifique moment. C'était grâce à son don pour repérer les espèces rares qu'ils avaient pu assister à un tel spectacle. Une fois le troupeau éloigné d'eux, ils récupérèrent avec moults précautions, et en quantité suffisante, les déjections de Veaudelunes. Avec légèreté, ils revinrent à leur campement. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir eu tout ce qu'ils voulaient : des vacances de rêve à vivre de leurs passions respectives pour la botanique et pour la magizoologie. Sereins, ils s'endormirent, prêts à rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Pssst ai-je dit que c'est un two-shot ? Non ? Alors rendez-vous demain pour la seconde partie !


	2. Partie 2

**Titre :** Nature festive

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Neville/Hannah

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello ! Comme promis, voilà la deuxième partie de ce two-shot ! Cette fois-ci, double défi : l'un de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons où je devais écrire sur l'anniversaire de Neville, l'autre du FoF où j'avais envie d'écrire sur la Journée Internationale de l'amitié ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, les deux amis se levèrent, prirent un petit-déjeuner léger et se préparèrent. Ils récupérèrent ensuite leurs sujets d'études qu'ils mirent à l'extérieur de leur tente en bardant l'ensemble de sorts de protections afin de ne pas les briser. En effet, Neville et Luna avaient profité de ces jours sur la lande écossaise pour récolter quelques éléments naturels. Luna avait fait attention à ne rien prélever sur les créatures magiques tout comme Neville avait pris garde à ce qu'il y ait déjà trop plants neufs avant de faire des boutures. De cette manière, ils continuaient de préserver la Nature.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout sortis, la tente magique fut rangée en quelques coups de baguettes magiques. Ils sortirent et la replièrent en espérant qu'ils pourraient de nouveau s'en servir. Elle fut mise dans son sac de protection qui fut mis dans un autre sac sans fond. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs échantillons et se regardèrent. Tous les deux soupirèrent de concert en voyant l'ampleur du travail qui les attendait. Ils ne s'en plaignirent pas et récupèrent leurs récoltes respectives. Ils y mirent dans leur besace sans fond qui était renforcée et était divisée en plusieurs compartiments pour ne pas tout mélanger.

Fin prêts, ils s'accordèrent pour transplaner non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent dans le pub qui n'étaient pas trop fréquentés. Neville chercha Hannah des yeux et la découvrit derrière le comptoir. Il se dirigea vers elle et toussota ce qui la fit sursauter. Hannah rangea en hâte ce qu'elle faisait et contourna son espace de travail.

« Bonjour Hannah, fit Neville en embrassant sa femme.

\- Bonjour Neville, fit Hannah après avoir répondu au baiser, bonjour Luna, fit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Hannah, fit simplement la concernée.

\- Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? demanda Hannah en se reculant légèrement pour regarder les deux amis.

\- Elles étaient parfaites, répondit Neville.

\- Vous me raconterez ça quand vous aurez pris une _vraie_ douche ! » fit la femme de Neville en riant.

Neville et Luna se regardèrent, confus. Il était vrai que leur quotidien était assez sommaire malgré leur tente magique. Elle apportait une certaine base mais ce n'était pas suffisant. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ce _léger_ détail tant ils étaient absorbés par leurs passions. Avant de rentrer dans son appartement, Neville laissa Luna avec Hannah loupant ainsi le regard entendu que les deux femmes échangèrent. Le botaniste descendit au sous-sol parce que c'était le seul endroit frais et sec où il pouvait entreposer ses découvertes.

Le professeur prit le temps de tout sortir et de tout ordonner comme il faut ne faisant pas attention à l'agitation des lieux au-dessus de lui. Après tout, c'était un pub où il y avait énormément de passage. Il vérifia dans le même si les plantes déjà présentes se portaient bien. Il ne voulait pas que des plantes flétries ornent le pub ! Cela allait à l'encontre de sa conscience professionnelle et de sa passion pour le domaine de la botanique.

Satisfait par ses aménagements, il remonta dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Hannah. Il se délassa sous une douche bien chaude, se rinça, se sécha et s'habilla de vêtements propres. Il récupéra sa baguette magique, qu'il avait posé, et sortit pour rejoindre la salle principale du pub. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était beaucoup trop calme, trop pour que cela soit normal. Méfiant, il sortit sa baguette et la tint devant lui. Il n'était jamais trop prudent. Neville arriva dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité, lança un _Lumos_ et écarquilla les yeux quand un immense « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » émergea de la bouche de tous ses amis.

La lumière revint obligeant Neville à annuler machinalement son sort. Il regarda tour à tour l'assemblée présente devant lui, bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient pensé à son anniversaire alors que lui-même n'y pensait plus vraiment. Le sourire aux lèvres, il alla saluer Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus et tous ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement. Quasiment toute sa promotion de Poudlard était présente ce qui le touchait d'autant plus. Les salutations faites, il se recula et prit la parole.

« Je ne pensais pas tous vous voir aujourd'hui, avoua Neville.

\- Neville … Ne me dis pas que tu avais _encore_ oublié ton anniversaire ? gronda sa femme.

\- Ben … Tu me connais Hannah chérie … fit-il, les joues rouges.

\- Notre expédition t'a aidé à ne pas y penser, intervint Luna qui s'était aussi changée.

\- C'est vrai ! C'était tellement bien ! lança le botaniste, enthousiaste.

\- Alors notre cadeau devrait te plaire ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Ronald … fit Hermione, menaçante.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! » fit le concerné en boudant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils étaient habitués aux piques du couple et cela les amusait plus qu'autre chose. Hannah redevint la première sérieuse et alla récupérer une enveloppe sur une table couverte de cadeaux sous le regard attendri et surpris de Neville. Elle revint vers lui et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. Petit à petit, le silence se fit autour de lui. Il sortit la lettre, la lut, regarda sa femme puis ses amis, et retourna au contenu de l'enveloppe avant de laisser couler ses larmes.

« Merde ! J'en reviens pas que vous ayez fait ça ! jura Neville.

\- Neville qui jure … Une première ! lança Seamus avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de coude de la part de Dean pour le faire taire.

\- Tu seras plus tranquille de cette manière, commenta Hannah en lui souriant.

\- Mais … Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa femme avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai participé autant que les autres à ton cadeau et je sais combien la botanique te tient à cœur » répondit doucement Hannah.

Secoué, Neville balbutia des remerciements faisant sourire ses amis. Ils avaient eu vent du projet de démission de Neville quant à son poste de professeur de botanique. C'est pourquoi ils savaient que lui offrir un domaine vierge pour construire des serres allait lui faire plaisir. Ce fut donc en vue de cette nouvelle page vierge dans sa vie que Neville découvrit dans ses autres cadeaux des livres, des graines, des plantes, des outils et tout ce qu'il fallait pour accomplir son rêve. Les yeux pétillants de joie, Neville sut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se lancer dans la création de sa propre échoppe de botanique. Parce qu'il avait des amis en or pour le soutenir, parce qu'il avait reçu la confiance de son épouse bien aimée.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Je vous dis à très vite !


End file.
